JPA Laid Open No. H6-299816 (FIGS. 2, 7, 8, 10-12) and Re-published patent WO 00/47876 (FIGS. 2, 13) cited below disclose hollow poppet valves and methods of manufacturing the same, in which a metal plate is drawn to form an integral thin hollow cylindrical stem portion which has an upper flared fillet portion having an open end and a lower closed tip portion. A disk-shaped cap is welded to the peripheral open end of the fillet portion. Poppet valves of both JPA Laid Open No. H6-299816 and Re-published patent WO 00/47876 are light in weight since their stem portion, tip portion, and fillet portion are fabricated in the form of an integral thin hollow cylindrical member.